Walt E Institute
by LittleLovelyHellSpawn
Summary: Flynn needs to help Belle get over her abusive boyfriend. Snow has to take care of so many people she forgets about herself. Megara doesn't want to have feelings for people, can one boy change that? Jane never worked in a Mental Hospital before, but with help from a stranger she might survive.
1. Chapter 1: Flynn

Belle crawled through Flynn's window; she had done it many times since they were kids, but tonight was different. Instead of hiding like she usually did, she came to him. He had known about Gaston, her boyfriend, hurting her for years, but she always tried to hide it. He believed that this was a good first step, telling someone. He could now help her, and she could start to heal.

"Flynn," He braced himself for the words he already knew were coming, "I'm in trouble."

"I know."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and her bottom lip quivered, "He hit me…" By the look of her, he hit her more than once. "He got so mad… I-I didn't know what to do" Flynn wrapped his arms around her, making her tears spill over, "That's not the worst part." She was crying, but trying to keep herself calm and tell the entire story. "I said 'no', but I didn't think he would get that angry; he was yelling and calling me names. I said I was sorry, but he just got angrier and he started hitting me and hitting me-"

"Wait… What?" Flynn said, "Slow down. Take a deep breath." She closed her eyes and breathed. When she opened her eyes she looked almost tranquil, which scared him. "Now what did you say 'no' to?" He thought he knew the answer, but prayed he was wrong. He was still holding her; his shirt was damp with her tears. He positioned himself so he could look into her eyes.

"He wanted… He… wanted… to have sex." Her tears had stopped. She looked nervous and ashamed. Those words, though expected, jolted through him. He wasn't in love with her, but none the less it hurt. She was practically his little sister. He looked at her as she continued, "He was nice and kind afterward," She almost smiled as she told him of Gaston's caresses and gentleness after he beat her and, essentially, raped her.


	2. Chapter 2: Belle

Belle ran. She saw the look on his face. He blamed her for not fighting him off. He hated her. She couldn't take him looking at her like that; she knew

talking to him was a bad idea. He didn't know what it was like. Gaston was always so nice afterwards, and it was kind of her fault. She should have been

more open to his needs. She tried explaining that to Flynn, but he just gave her a look. The look that is disappointed and hating. She couldn't get away

from his look.

She collapsed on the concrete, wheezing and hurting all over. She didn't have anyone else to go to, she realized. She would rather die than go to

Gaston, and Flynn hated her now, she was certain of it. She couldn't go home; it would disrupt his plans. Her father was nearing a break-through with his

newest invention, and she couldn't just uproot his process. She crawled into an alley. _I can't go anywhere… Who would even want me anymore…_ Her thoughts

kept racing and circling, spiraling into darkness. Her thoughts were leading to one thing. If she had nowhere to go, and no one who wanted her; she

couldn't go on. She had those thoughts before, and her solution was a small incision on her wrist. The first cut didn't do it, so she made another and

another, but the thoughts kept flashing and reeling inside her head. She held the small knife at the top of her forearm. She went deeper than normal

darkness was pouring from the wound, she began feeling lightheaded. She loved the feeling. She closed her eyes and after a while she felt like she was floating.

When she woke up, she wasn't in her own bed. She didn't know where she was. Her arm was wrapped up and slightly numb. Suddenly, last night hit

her; she started to panic. She looked around the room. There was a guy slumped in a chair; she didn't recognize him. She watched him, until he woke.

She stared into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Who are you?" she asked


	3. Chapter 3: Jane

Jane walked into Ward one: Suicide and Drug Ward; picked up her chart and almost dropped it. The daughter of her father's friend was in room 5. She ran straight to the room, and the sight she saw was comforting, in a strange way. Belle was resting in the bed, and a man in an arm chair. She had heard a lot about the man; he has been in and out of the hospital's suicide and drug ward for three years. She never seen him until that moment, but he is the ward most talked about patient. He is the subject of a huge debate. Some say he is ruthless and cruel to everyone. Others say that, inside he has a good heart, even though no one, not even him, recognizes it. She believed the latter.

Her main job was to give the right prescriptions to the patients, and she tried to go slightly beyond that; she memorized which meds go to which patients. She was always very good at memorizing data. Her father shoved so much of it at her when she was younger that if she wasn't good at memorizing and understanding data she wouldn't have been any help to her father. She was still new to the hospital and, though everyone warned her, she tried to be there for each and every patient.

It was her second week, and she thought she had known her way around. She was obviously mistaken. She didn't even recognize the hall.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" She looked up. The man was great looking, teal eyes and dreadlocks.

"Hm? What? … yes, yes I'm lost." She giggled nervously, a very bad habit she had since she was a child.

"Where do you need to be?" She looked at her chart.

"Room 248"

"I'll take you." And before she could deny his help he took her by the hand and was leading her down the hall. He wound his way through the maze of a building like he had been here all is life.


	4. Chapter 4: Snow

**Sorry I'm so late. Hope you will forgive me. :)**

Snow's alarm clock suddenly blared metal. It wasn't her favorite music, but it woke her up. At first, she didn't want to get up. The prospect of work didn't exactly get her going, but it soon dawned on her that today was Saturday. She grinned. _Today,_ she thought, _is going to be perfect._ In her opinion, Saturdays were the best. Her little sister, Kelly, wouldn't need daycare. Her Granny and Pa-Pa wouldn't need their day nurse. And, best of all, she had the day-off. She didn't have to volunteer at the hospital on Saturdays, because they had an abundance of interns they needed to keep on track and having a bunch of younger people would disrupt that need of order.

To start this glorious Saturday, Snow just lay in bed, smiling from ear to ear, but her joy was short lived when the front door creaked opened. She sat up and immediately thought of all the bad things it could have been, an ax-murderer or a burglar, maybe even a mutant monkey who escaped from a testing facility here to eat human flesh! She felt ridiculous thinking of all those bad things, but it was a habit. She went into the kitchen and peeked around the counter. Her stepmom, Karen, had just arrived home, which was an anomaly. She was coming closer to counter and almost fainted when Snow left her hiding place to confront Karen.

"Why are you home so late?" Snow was tapping her foot on the ground, but Karen didn't find any of it amusing.

"Snow, I am an adult. I can get home whenever I want." She then smiled, "I had a date." She winked. Snow felt highly uncomfortable, because as soon as Snow put coffee on Karen went on and on about her date… and after her date. "Snow, would you be a dear and make me some breakfast. I need to take a shower."

Snow wouldn't have said no to Karen. She couldn't. It was probably hard enough for her. She now had five younger children to take care of, and her parents weren't doing well and had come live with us. Snow knew that if her Daddy were here he would have helped. He was a very successful doctor at the hospital, where Karen worked. That is how they met, but since her Daddy had died everything seemed to be going downhill. If that weren't the worst of it, Karen was dating, and Snow wouldn't have a problem with it, if it wasn't so soon after his death.


End file.
